Nikki Delano
| birth_place = Brooklyn, New York, U.S. | death_date = | death_place = | home_town = Williamsburg, Brooklyn | spouse = | height = | weight = | alias = Nikki D., Audry Star, Audra Star, Nikki Delan, Pamela Penisaurus | number_of_films = 100 (per IAFD) | website = }} Nikki Delano (born April 12, 1986) is an American pornographic actress, feature dancer, and model. Early life Delano was born and raised in Brooklyn, New York and is the eldest of eight siblings. Her father is Puerto Rican and her mother is Colombian and Italian. She was raised in a strict Catholic household and attended Catholic school. Delano was an honors student and a "teacher’s pet". In 2009, she graduated from John Jay College of Criminal Justice with a bachelor's degree in forensic psychology and minors in addiction studies and criminology. Delano worked as an office manager for Bank of America prior to her adult film career. She was also an exotic dancer and a gymnast. Career Delano entered the adult film industry on February 7, 2011. She had been working as a mainstream model for over a year when she was contacted by a talent scout from Brazzers through her Model Mayhem page. She filmed her first scene for Brazzers in Miami. She choose the stage name "Nikki" because it is a variation of her real name, Nicole, and she took the last name "Delano" from the Delano Hotel in Miami, her favorite city. Pornographic actress Shy Love is her agent. In November 2011, Delano launched her website, NikkiDelano.com, on Nina Mercedez's XXXFastPass network. Mercedez is also Delano's mentor. In February 2014, Nookie Chat signed Delano to a webcam modeling contract. In August 2015, she signed a one-year exclusive webcam modeling contract with Cams.com in addition to becoming the website's spokesmodel and ambassador. Delano plans to start her own production company and talent agency someday and aspires to become a "porn icon" like Jenna Jameson. Mainstream media appearances In 2011, Delano portrayed Shakira in an adult film parody of El Gordo y la Flaca. She appeared alongside co-star Yurizan Beltran in an episode of the actual show to promote film. Besides El Gordo y la Flaca, Delano has also appeared on several other Spanish language mainstream shows including A Que No Puede, 12 Corazones, and The Luis Jiménez Show. Between March 27 and April 2, 2013, her life was documented for an episode of the Brazilian television show Na Pele (Portuguese for In My Skin), which aired on November 11, 2013. Delano appeared alongside pornographic actress Missy Martinez on The Jerry Springer Show in an episode titled "Front Row at the Strip Club", which aired on November 8, 2013. Delano voiced a stripper named "Nikki" in the 2013 video game Grand Theft Auto V. Delano was featured in an article titled "5 Female Porn Stars Sound Off On Orgasms", which was published by Elle on February 19, 2015. On April 9, 2015, Cosmopolitan published an interview with her. Personal life Delano identifies as bisexual. Awards and nominations References External links * * * * * Category:1986 births Category:Actresses of Italian descent Category:American female adult models Category:American female erotic dancers Category:American erotic dancers Category:American gymnasts Category:American people of Colombian descent Category:American people of Italian descent Category:American people of Puerto Rican descent Category:American pornographic film actresses Category:Bisexual pornographic film actresses Category:Hispanic and Latino American pornographic film actors Category:John Jay College of Criminal Justice alumni Category:LGBT entertainers from the United States Category:LGBT Hispanic and Latino American people Category:LGBT people from New York (state) Category:Living people Category:People from Williamsburg, Brooklyn Category:Pornographic film actors from New York (state) Category:American video game actresses